100 Words or Less
by The Demon from The Village Hidden in The Mist
Summary: His boss is sick of how everyone forgets him over and over again. So his solution let the younger generation tell him what they think of him...and of course they have too in a 100 words or less just to make it interesting.
1. Reasons

On May 28th 2010 the Canadian government arranged for a contest to see how students felt about their nation of Canada. A series of random questions where created for the teenaged population to answer to judge their responses on a national scale.

These plans were designed and executed while Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada was away at a United Nation meeting. These were some of the responses that landed themselves on the desk of said nation.


	2. Personified

100 Words or Less

Question Number One : If Canada was personified as a person, how would they be?

® Strong, honorable, respectful. Someone others would respect on and off the battle field. History proves that Canada is more then experienced in the forms of war; Germany feared the attacks of Canadian forces in WW2, Americans learnt Canadians are something to be reckoned with in 1812. We burnt down their White House! We are politically diverse with our relationships with Ukraine, Russia, China, Cuba, Korea and a multitude of other countries. We as Canadians are respected in both aspects of the world: political, economic and war, peacekeeping. Strong, honorable, respectful, gentle, dependable, humble, courteous and gallant.

ëJT, 96 words

® Awesome!

ë Amy M. , 1 word

® Canada as a person, he would be a heart throb. I mean look how desirable Canada is to live in. Stunning sights, a diverse culture compared to other countries, a respectful group of people who are usually stereo-typed. Canadians are kind and giving people who would die for keeping the peace. Because of these facts, I believe Canada would be a sought after by other personified nations. A heart throb through and through.

ëLeanne D. , 73 words

®I believe that Canada would be personified as a somewhat nerd like Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds. Smart almost to a fault, attractive and sometime over looked by others but loyal to those (even those who over look him) he cares about till the end of his life or time which ever comes first.

ëMary-lynn R. , 54 words

®Person Canada would have to have serious problems! America for a sibling, France and England as parents. Serious problems! I also believe that if Canada became human it would be a woman, not a man because with a country as beautiful as Canada I cannot see personified as a man. Serious problems, female and smoking hot! Maybe a blonde but still smoking hot!

ëChristina O. , 63 words

®Honestly I can see him proud of his accomplishments and who he has become but I can see him working towards the future. Quiet, intelligent, sweet, true-to-himself, and those around him. He would be someone others over look because he wouldn't stick out like his brother America. When he becomes your friend he would be loyal to you, he'll stick with you even when he knows your wrong. He would be willing to fly across the world to save you from yourself. But of course a scary bastard on skates.

ëThomas J. , 90 words


	3. Quotes

Question number two: If a single quotes could describe Canada, which one would you pick and why?

® _"Fairy tales tell of dragons, but children already know that the existence of dragons are real. It's the fairy tales tell that dragons can be slain." _I picked this quote because of Canadian peacekeeping missions. The world's horrors are modern day dragons and Canadian peacekeepers are the knights. Children are told of the horrors of the world but it's (in my opinion) the peacekeepers who help slain the horrors.

ë Mackenize B. , 69 words

®_ "Compassion isn't the same as weakness." _This quote shows how I feel living in Canada, I moved here three years ago and all I've received is nothing but kindness from my classmates, neighbours and mainly everyone I have met. I was always told that my emotions will get me killed but here emotions are the best way to live your life. Canada is compassionate to those living in and out of its borders! Go Canada!

ëHiroki K. , 75 words

® You can push a Canadian until their limits, then you should run! I mean in the second world war Germany feared Canadian attacks. Canadians are bad asses. So the quote I pick is : _"Beware the fury of a patient man."_

ëBrandon C. , 41 words

® _"Canada, a land of free health care, clean streets and gun control. Too bad they have curling or else they would be perfect!" _Is the perfect Canadian quote because we are the closest nation to being perfect! America has the money but everyone wants to be Canadian!

ëLight E. , 47 words

®Even when the political and economic states of the world are roller coaster rides, Canada has still assisted those who need it most. SO I believe that the perfect quote for Canada would have to be _'I'll be there for you.' _I'm sure of the fact that the friends of Canada would agree with the quote.

ë Ali F. , 56 words


	4. Relating

Question number 3: How do you relate to Canada personified or not?

® I lived in the US for eleven years before I moved to Canada, until I moved I believed most rumors about Canadians. They live in igloos, they say aboot instead of about, everyone has a pet polar bears, everyone is an hockey nut! Boy how wrong was I! Apartments that are stunning, they have and accent when they speak. And I have only seen one person with a pet polar bear (KUMAJIRO!) and hockey is respected more then any other sport! Canadians are stereo-typed and in a way so am I!

ë Jamie W. , 91 words

® I relate to Canada through my family history. In 1941 Canadian soldiers broke the reign of Nazi Germany and saved a small town of Hiens. My grandmamma was Jewish and the family that hide her was almost caught. When the Canadian soldiers came to Hiens, a celebration was held. A soldier invited grandmamma to live with him in Canada. I've never forgotten how my grandparents met and I'm proud to say I'm Canadian because of a single action in 1941.

ë Kiri H. , 80 words

® I relate to Canada with my love for hockey. The glisten of the ice, the feeling of the wind in my face, the sound of my skates scraping across the ice. When Sidney Crosby scored the final goal in the final of the Vancouver 2010 Olympics I was screaming and jumping on my couch almost in tears from my joy! Canadian talent at the purest form and the world witnessed it on a grand scale. I love hockey! Its purely Canadian. I feel most connected with my country with my love of hockey.

ë Sunny B. , 93 words

® Peacekeeping the knowledge that we're trying to prevent war not enforce the propagandas. The way people know we're there to help it's comforting to know. To see the joy on the faces of those who have lost hope when they see the red and white flag on the arms of troops. The way the run up to you and hold your hands, fingers anything they can touch to feel your actually there to help. I feel so much pride of being Canadian in moments like that. My relation to Canada is through the peacekeeping missions we perform as a nation.

ë Dorthory T. , 100 words

® I relate through my neighbour, Matthew Williams. Its kinda a weird but when my parents were fighting I always slept over at Matthew's. He shielded me from the pain of my arguing parents, always telling me that I was stronger then I would every know by walking away from their fights. We became siblings like, he held me when the welts refused to fade and I remembered his existence. It is the kindness between us that is Canadian, the love we have for one another is special and that bond is how I relate to Canada!

ë Sierra M. , 96 words


End file.
